PokemonInuyashaCh1Just Passing Through The Well
by Kohana-Inuyasha
Summary: Kohana, Jessie and James fall through a well outside Pallet Town and find Inuyasha sealed to the tree...(my story of Inuyasha usuing Kohana instead of Kagome)


POKEMON/INUYASHA Crossover  
Chapter 1  
Just Passing Through the Well  
  
Please note: I rewote my own version of the story line of Inuyasha....no I am not trying to copy write anything. So I hope you all like it ^_^  
  
Cast of Characters: Kohana-14 Val-13 Jessie-23 James-23 Meowth Inuyasha-19 Kaede-60  
  
OPENING SCENE: Kohana and best friend, Val are walking down a path on her way home from school in Pallet Town.  
  
KOHANA: *completely exausted* I'm so tired...I just wanna go home, get my homework out of the way and take a peaceful little nap.*noticing the well in middle of the forest* I remember that well there never has been any water in it...  
  
VAL:*notices a Rattata standing on the edge* Huh? A Rattata.  
  
KOHANA: Where?  
  
VAL: On the edge of the well...  
  
MEOWTH: Rattata....  
  
KOHANA: *notices the little purple Pokemon* So what's the problem with that?  
  
VAL: Aren't you a little worried that it might fall in.  
  
KOHANA: Oh, your right...I'll go see. *slowly walks over with Val right with her.*  
  
VAL: I'm right with you.  
  
KOHANA: *as they get right in front of the well* Hey, that can't be a Rattata  
  
VAL: It's too big...  
  
MEOWTH: *turns around facing them* I'm may be sneaky, but I's aint a rat.  
  
KOHANA: It's Meowth...  
  
Play theme  
  
MEOWTH: Dat's right....*pulls out a remote control and pushes the button*  
  
(A big hand comes flying out of the hedges right towards Kohana and Val.)  
  
KOHANA: *being grabbed by the hand* Gah...  
  
VAL: KOHANA!!! I'll get you out of that thing....  
  
JESSIE: *from up in the tree* No you shall not...  
  
VAL: *looks up* Jessie!  
  
JAMES: *sneakingly comes up behind Val and ties her up*  
  
KOHANA: Val!  
  
JESSIE: *jumping down landing beside Kohana* To protect the world from devastation  
  
JAMES: To unite all peoples with in our nation  
  
KOHANA: Not you, again.  
  
JESSIE: *slaps Kohana mouth shut* To denounce the evils of truth and love  
  
JAMES: To extend our reach to the stars above  
  
JESSIE: JESSIE!  
  
JAMES: JAMES!  
  
JESSIE: Team Rocket capturing a twerp girl is a breeze  
  
JAMES: All she can do is surrender, for the is now way to fight.  
  
MEOWTH: Rattata...  
  
JESSIE: *smiles* That was such a great con.  
  
JAMES: You were lured right into our Rattata decoy trap.  
  
MEOWTH: *taking off the costume* Yous two are so pathetic, no one would dare go near dat well.  
  
JAMES: Whatever goes down there never comes back up.  
  
JESSIE: *kneeling beside the hand and releasing Kohana*  
  
JAMES: *looks to Kohana* Jessie has a little gift for you, don't you Jessie?  
  
JESSIE: *nods* I do...*puts large hand cuff around Kohana's waist and locking it shut*  
  
KOHANA: Huh?  
  
JESSIE: *puts the other around her* With this you don't get away, I call it a twerp restraint.  
  
KOHANA: Unlock it  
  
JAMES: She won't, now we've finally got you.  
  
MEOWTH: And der isn't a thing yous can do to get away.  
  
VAL: *getting tied to a tree by James* Lemme go  
  
JAMES: *slaps a piece of tape over her mouth* Hush child, we don't need you.  
  
VAL: Mmph...  
  
JESSIE: Shall we leave now?  
  
JAMES: *rejoining Jessie* We have a precious little piece of cargo.  
  
MEOWTH: *to Val* Don't worries, kid; your buddy will be just fine.  
  
Fade out as Team Rocket leaves carrying Kohana away with them  
  
Fade in to the Feudal era of Japan.  
  
SCENE: All we can see is Inuyasha sealed to a tree...(I didn't see the 1st episode I only read the manga, I'm sure you all know it, so enjoy Inuyasha told my way using my character instead of Kagome.)  
  
INUYASHA: *ears give a slight twitch as he slowly awakens* She's close....that girl who sealed me to this damn tree and the one who holds the Shikon Jewel. *clinges his fist* I will soon have you.  
  
Scene switches back to Team Rocket and Kohana  
  
SCENE: Kohana just standing there quiet, looking at the ground, with Jessie next to her still locked together. James and Meowth getting the van ready to go.  
  
KOHANA: This is really getting old, you know that right.  
  
JESSIE: *looks down at Kohana* It's actually fun to pick on a twerpy girl like you, you can't fight back at all, since your not a Pokemon.  
  
MEOWTH: *look to Jessie* We'll bes ready to go in just a few minutes.  
  
JAMES: Except that the radiator is still hot and we need water.  
  
JESSIE: Oh, great...*snaps at them* WHERE IN THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET WATER?  
  
KOHANA/ JAMES/ MEOWTH: *frozen with fear and sweatdrops*  
  
JAMES: I don't know  
  
MEOWTH: Ders a suppose to be a lake right at the base of des woods.  
  
JESSIE: Then GO GET IT...  
  
WOBBUFFET: *pops out* Wobb...  
  
JESSIE: *looks to Wobbuffet* So you don't annoy me, go with Meowth and bring back the water. *shoves a bucket in Wobbuffet*  
  
WOBBUFFET: Wobb...*nods*  
  
JESSIE: James and I will wait here, don't take long.  
  
MEOWTH: Cool yer jets, der sister we're going.  
  
(Meowth and Wobbuffet walk on down the path towards the lake)  
  
JAMES: All we can do now is sit and wait until they return, I guess.  
  
JESSIE: *sits down on the ground* What else is there? *yanks Kohana down*  
  
KOHANA: *hitting the ground kinda hard* Grr..  
  
JESSIE: *lies her head back againist a tree* I think I'll have me a quick nap  
  
JAMES: *lies down beside Kohana* Not a bad idea  
  
JESSIE: *grabs Kohana by the colar of her shirt* You wake me at all, and I'll make you cry then you've porbably ever cried in your life.  
  
KOHANA: *sits quietly and stares off into the forest, as Jessie and James both slowly drift off to sleep.*  
  
KIKYO'S VOICE IN THE DISTANCE: Ko-hana *a white beam of light comes flying through the forest right towards Kohana*  
  
KOHANA: *covers her head* Epp...*the laser hits the restraint around Kohana waist causing it and Jessie's end to dissolve away* Huh? *quietly goes to get up*  
  
KIKYO'S VOICE IN THE DISTANCE: Follow my voice...  
  
KOHANA: *follows the voice*  
  
JESSIE: *goes to turn over lies her arm down over where Kohana's face would be, but it's not. feeling the ground opens her eyes* WHAT? *Kohana is up and gone* How...JAMES?  
  
JAMES: *opening his eyes and turning towards Jessie* What Jessie? *looks down* THE KID!!  
  
JESSIE: The restraint is gone...*gets real angry* That-little-  
  
JAMES: Calm down, Jessie; she couldn't be to far.  
  
(Jessie darts off back down the path to get Kohana, James follows behind.)  
  
JESSIE: DAMN YOU-  
  
KOHANA: *hearing Jessie* Et-oh....*looks back seeing Jessie and James running towards up the path*  
  
JAMES: There you are....  
  
JESSIE: YOU LITTLE-You've escaped for the last time.  
  
KOHANA: *turns and runs* Not again.  
  
KIKYO'S VOICE: Down the well...  
  
KOHANA: *still running through the forest with Jessie and James close behind*  
  
Scene switches to the well and Kohana approaching the area  
  
KOHANA: *stopping a few feet from the well, looking for around for Val* She's not here, she must have went to get Ash.  
  
JESSIE: *stops about 50 yards away from her* Now we'll get you...  
  
JAMES: *gives his little laugh*  
  
KOHANA: *slowly backs away from them heading towards the well stop just she was about fall back into it.*  
  
JESSIE & JAMES: *charge straight at her*  
  
JESSIE: YOUR DEAD---  
  
JAMES: *running behind her trips over a stump and flying into Jessie heading straight for Kohana*  
  
KOHANA: *they both smack into her causing all three of them to fall down the well*  
  
KOHANA/JESSIE/JAMES: *screaming*  
  
JESSIE: That was a little to much wham  
  
VAL: *hearing it with Ash* KOHANA!!  
  
ASH: She fell into the well...  
  
PIKACHU: Pika...  
  
VAL: I hear Jessie and James, too.  
  
(Ash, Pikachu and Val rush over to the well, looking and seeing nothing.)  
  
ASH: But where?  
  
PIKACHU: Pikachu?  
  
VAL: They're not there at all.  
  
Scene switched to Fuedal Japan....  
  
INUYASHA: *still againist the tree sensing Kohana's presence* She's here...the one who sealed me to this tree. *gives his smile* I'm gonna get ya for this, Kikyo  
  
SCENE: Kohana, Jessie and James are in the well unaware they are in the feudal era of Japan now.  
  
KOHANA: *on James' back slowly opening her eyes* What just happend?  
  
JAMES: That was quiet a trip...*sits up causing Kohana to slide off in front of Jessie who also coming too.*  
  
JESSIE: Damn it....*rubs her head*  
  
KOHANA: *stands up to pull herself out, but can't quiet reach* James, can I please get a lift?  
  
JAMES: Uh..sure. *allows Kohana to onto his back and slowly goes up to his so she can see out.*  
  
KOHANA: Oh, wow...I don't think we're in the same forest as before.  
  
JESSIE: *pulls herself up* What do you mean, twerp. *looking around* She's right  
  
KOHANA: *climbing out stepping on James' head*  
  
JAMES: Hey...that's my head  
  
KOHANA: Sorry..*pulls herself out of the well with Jessie beside her doing the same*  
  
JESSIE: Where are we then?  
  
JAMES: *pulling him self up and out* Wait for me.  
  
INUYASHA'S VOICE: Hey there, Kikyo  
  
KOHANA: *looks over* Huh?  
  
JAMES/JESSIE: Who?  
  
KOHANA: *looking to Inuyasha* Are you talking to me?  
  
INUYASHA: *staring at Kohana* Don't play dumb with me, Kikyo.  
  
KOHANA: My name is not Kikyo, I'm Kohana  
  
INUYASHA: *to Jessie and James* Who are these two?  
  
JESSIE: *starts to the motto To protect-  
  
JAMES: *pulls Jessie away* Let's not  
  
KOHANA: *climbs up the vines towards his face* And who are you? *noticing the ears* Oh...*pull on his ears slightly* Cute ears...  
  
INUYASHA: .; Lay off the ears, Kikyo  
  
KOHANA: I AM NOT KIKYO, I AM KOHANA...KO-HA-NA  
  
INUYASHA: *gets a good look at Kohana* Your right, but you do resemble her. You've got her eyes, same skin color and tone. Beside I've been here for 50 years and if you we're Kikyo you'd be pretty old by now.  
  
KOHANA: Who is this Kikyo, person?  
  
INUYASHA: Someone who I thought loved me dearly, but I was wrong..she shot me with this arrow in which you see and sealed me to this tree.  
  
KOHANA: How horrible...  
  
JESSIE: Hey, twerp...are you going to stay up there all day or are we going to go back?  
  
INUYASHA: This girl will be able to go back with you as soon as she hands over the Shikon Jewel to me.  
  
KOHANA: The Shikon Jewel? What is that?  
  
INUYASHA: *notices a round little ball hanging around Kohana's neck* That thing around you neck, where'd you get it?  
  
KOHANA: I found it  
  
INUYASHA: That looks like the Shikon Jewel to me.  
  
(A large snake demon called Mistress Centapede comes out of the forest.)  
  
KOHANA: *gasps* What's that sound?  
  
INUYASHA: A demon...  
  
KOHANA: *looks back at him* A demon?  
  
INUYASHA: Uh-huh! And I suggest that if you wanna live you pull this arrow out of me, so I can take care of.  
  
KAEDE: *comes up the path* Young lady, you must not pull out that arrow.  
  
JESSIE: *as Kaede stops in between Jessie and James* Who are you old women?  
  
KAEDE: That is not important....the important is that you young mistress are the reincarnation of my dead sister, Kikyo.  
  
JAMES: Reincarnation?  
  
KOHANA: Me?  
  
KAEDE: Yes, Kikyo's soul has gone to your body.  
  
JESSIE: So that is why he was calling her Kikyo.  
  
INUYASHA: I guess you all wanna die, then eh?  
  
KAEDE: What be thy name child?  
  
KOHANA: I am Kohana  
  
KAEDE: Then you are the one...  
  
MISTRESS CENTIPEDE: *appears our of the forest*  
  
JESSIE/JAMES: *scream in fear hugging each*  
  
KOHANA: WHAT IS THAT?  
  
INUYASHA: Mistress Centipede...  
  
MISTRESS CENTIPEDE: Girl with jewel, give it to.  
  
KAEDE: *to Jessie and James* You two, stay back here with me...I don't know who you two came here...  
  
JAMES: Easy, we came through that well. *points to the well*  
  
MISTRESS CENTIPEDE: *warps around the tree, Kohana and Inuyasha* I will squeeze it out of you...  
  
KOHANA: Lemme go...  
  
JAMES: MINITWERP!!!  
  
INUYASHA: If you wanna live, pull the arrow.  
  
KOHANA: *looks up and goes to reach for the arrow* Huh? *reaching for it*  
  
KAEDE: You must not, child.  
  
KOHANA: INUYASHA! LIVE AGAIN! *grabs a hold of the arrow and a white glow begins to form around Kohana as she pulls it out*  
  
JESSIE: What's that glow?  
  
KAEDE: She too, possesses the same spiritual powers as Kikyo.  
  
MISTRESS CENTIPEDE: *losing grip on them* What is this?  
  
INUYASHA: *pulls Kohana up with him* Let's see if I can still do it. *puts Kohana on the ground with Jessie and James* Don't you go anywhere, girl, cause if you do I'll catch you. *Inuyasha the takes off back toward Mistress Centipede* Time for you to die, you over grown exscue for a  
  
worm...*goes straight at the giant demon with his sharp claws*KOHANA: *nervous* (to herself) Is he really going to try to kill me for this jewel around my neck. KAEDE: *comes and stands by Kohana* Young Kohana, ye must not allow Inuyasha to have the jewel. INUYASHA: IRON SOUL STEALER!!!  
  
KOHANA: *watches as Inuyasha slashes the centipede in half* Wow, he's super strong  
  
JAMES: He is.  
  
JESSIE: Don't wanna get him angry.  
  
(Mistress Cenipede falls apart.)  
  
INUYAHSA: And that was just the beginning....*clings his claws, swoops down and snatches up Kohana* Let's go and talk in private  
  
KOHANA: What are you doing? Lemme go...  
  
JESSIE: *goes to follow* Hey...  
  
KAEDE: *blocks them* You two must not get in the way of Inuyasha...  
  
JAMES: She has a point there, Jessie; those claw are serious damage and I don't want to feel em.  
  
Scene switch: Inuyasha and Kohana elsewhere in the forest...  
  
INUYASHA: *holding onto Kohana tightly* Now, little girl...if you wanna live give me the jewel.  
  
KOHANA: I don't know what your talking about, what jewel?  
  
INUYASHA: Don't play dumb with me...if you're the reincarnation of Kikyo, then you do have it.  
  
KOHANA: I'm not lying to you...I do not have them.  
  
INUYASHA: *prepares to claw her* You had your chance girl....*goes to slash, as the some purple beads with white fangs come flying in and around Inuyasha's neck*  
  
KAEDE: Quickly child, the command.  
  
KOHANA: Uhh...what? Command?  
  
KAEDE: The magic word...  
  
KOHANA: *as the claws are inches from her* Umm..SIT BOY!!  
  
INUYASHA: *drops hard to the ground* OWW...*sits back up* What the hell is this thing, old witch?  
  
KAEDE: Try as ye might, Inuyasha thy prayer beads is not going to come off..  
  
JESSIE: *standing beside Kaede* Interesting  
  
KOHANA: *joins Kaede* Thank you, miss Kaede  
  
KAEDE: *notices Kohana's side wound* Child, I must tend thy injury...  
  
KOHANA: *noticing it* The ugly centipede's claw got through my skin.  
  
JAMES: Is it serious?  
  
KAEDE: Not to bad, but I must cover it up so it don't get infected. *places her hand on Kohana's back and walking her back to the village* You all are allowed to come too, to rest up.  
  
(Jessie and James follow Kaede, with Inuyasha still lying on the ground.)  
  
INUYASHA: Damn it....*stands up*  
  
KAEDE: Ye can come too, Inuyasha  
  
INUYASHA: *follows behind, mumbling* Stupid girl...  
  
Scene Swtiches to Kaede's Place in the village  
  
KAEDE: *treating Kohana's small wound* Your lucky, child...thy wound isn't to deep...  
  
KOHANA: Thank you, Kaede...  
  
JESSIE: What's this all about anyway?  
  
INUYASHA: *lying on the floor in front of them* Me getting my damn jewel from that little wrench.  
  
KAEDE: Tis not going to happen, Inuyasha...you will do no such thing to harm her, or fellow travelers.  
  
JAMES: Umm.. Excuse me, we came out of well in the forest  
  
KAEDE: I am aware of that, my dear boy...*looking a Kohana's neck and at the jewel* My dear, Kohana you didn't find that jewel, it mainly found you, cause you are the reincarnation of my dear sister, Kikyo who died many years ago.  
  
JESSIE: *sitting next to Kohana* How many?  
  
KAEDE: Fifty years ago...and that's how long Inuyasha was sealed to the tree, until he sensed you coming, Kohana  
  
JAMES: Fifty years?  
  
INUYASHA: *just lying on the floor in front of them* Humph...When I sensed the jewel, I was re-awakened by Kohana's scent, knowing she's the one who now carries it.  
  
KOHANA: *as Kaede finishes up treating her wounds* Well, that nice and all Inuyasha, but if I'm suppose to give it to you I am not going to.  
  
KAEDE: Aye, Miss Kohana if you'd like there is a hot spring close by if ye and young Jessie would like to relax after a long day, ye may...and I will get ye both some clean clothing.  
  
JESSIE: A hot spring?  
  
KOHANA: *nods* That may help heal my wounds....*stands up and look to Jessie* What do you say Jessie, care for a nice hot relaxing bath?  
  
JESSIE: I suppose, since I have nothing better to do...but don't think I'm going to buddy, buddy with you pest.  
  
KOHANA: *walking outside toward the hot springs behind Kaede's house with Jessie* Don't worry I'm not expecting it at all.  
  
INUYASHA: *to himself* I will get that jewel from you, just you wait and see.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


End file.
